Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks), a third-generation (3G) high speed data, Internet-capable wireless service and a fourth-generation (4G) service (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) or WiMax). There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, etc.
A fifth generation (5G) mobile standard calls for higher data transfer speeds, greater numbers of connections, and better coverage, among other improvements. The 5G standard, according to the Next Generation Mobile Networks Alliance, is designed to provide data rates of several tens of megabits per second to each of tens of thousands of users, with 1 gigabit per second to tens of workers on an office floor. Several hundreds of thousands of simultaneous connections should be supported in order to support large sensor deployments. Consequently, the spectral efficiency of 5G mobile communications should be significantly enhanced compared to the current 4G standard. Furthermore, signaling efficiencies should be enhanced and latency should be substantially reduced compared to current standards.
Some wireless communication networks, such as 5G, support operation at very high and even extremely-high frequency (EHF) bands, such as millimeter wave (mmW) frequency bands (generally, wavelengths of 1 mm to 10 mm, or 30 to 300 GHz). These extremely high frequencies may support very high throughput such as up to six gigabits per second (Gbps). One of the challenges for wireless communication at very high or extremely high frequencies, however, is that a significant propagation loss may occur due to the high frequency. As the frequency increases, the wavelength may decrease, and the propagation loss may increase as well. At mmW frequency bands, the propagation loss may be severe. For example, the propagation loss may be on the order of 22 to 27 dB, relative to that observed in either the 2.4 GHz, or 5 GHz bands.
Propagation loss is also an issue in Multiple Input-Multiple Output (MIMO) and massive MIMO systems in any band. The term MIMO as used herein will generally refer to both MIMO and massive MIMO. MIMO is a method for multiplying the capacity of a radio link by using multiple transmit and receive antennas to exploit multipath propagation. Multipath propagation occurs because radio frequency (RF) signals not only travel by the shortest path between the transmitter and receiver, which may be a line of sight (LOS) path, but also over a number of other paths as they spread out from the transmitter and reflect off other objects such as hills, buildings, water, and the like on their way to the receiver. A transmitter in a MIMO system includes multiple antennas and takes advantage of multipath propagation by directing these antennas to each transmit the same RF signals on the same radio channel to a receiver. The receiver is also equipped with multiple antennas tuned to the radio channel that can detect the RF signals sent by the transmitter. As the RF signals arrive at the receiver (some RF signals may be delayed due to the multipath propagation), the receiver can combine them into a single RF signal. Because the transmitter sends each RF signal at a lower power level than it would send a single RF signal, propagation loss is also an issue in a MIMO system.
To address propagation loss issues in mmW band systems and MIMO systems, transmitters may use beamforming to extend RF signal coverage. In particular, transmit beamforming is a technique for emitting an RF signal in a specific direction, whereas receive beamforming is a technique used to increase receive sensitivity of RF signals that arrive at a receiver along a specific direction. Transmit beamforming and receive beamforming may be used in conjunction with each other or separately, and references to “beamforming” may hereinafter refer to transmit beamforming, receive beamforming, or both. Traditionally, when a transmitter broadcasts an RF signal, it broadcasts the RF signal in nearly all directions determined by the fixed antenna pattern or radiation pattern of the antenna. With beamforming, the transmitter determines where a given receiver is located relative to the transmitter and projects a stronger downlink RF signal in that specific direction, thereby providing a faster (in terms of data rate) and stronger RF signal for the receiver. To change the directionality of the RF signal when transmitting, a transmitter can control the phase and relative amplitude of the RF signal broadcasted by each antenna. For example, a transmitter may use an array of antennas (also referred to as a “phased array” or an “antenna array”) that creates a beam of RF waves that can be “steered” to point in different directions, without actually moving the antennas. Specifically, the RF current is fed to the individual antennas with the correct phase relationship so that the radio waves from the separate antennas add together to increase the radiation in a desired direction, while cancelling the radio waves from the separate antennas to suppress radiation in undesired directions.
To support position estimations in terrestrial wireless networks, a mobile device can be configured to measure and report the observed time difference of arrival (OTDOA) or reference signal timing difference (RSTD) between reference RF signals received from two or more network nodes (e.g., different base stations or different transmission points (e.g., antennas) belonging to the same base station).
Where a transmitter uses beamforming to transmit RF signals, the beams of interest for data communication between the transmitter and receiver will be the beams carrying RF signals having the highest received signal strength (or highest received Signal to Noise plus Interference Ratio (SINR), for example, in the presence of a directional interfering signal). However, the receiver's ability to perform certain tasks may suffer when the receiver relies upon the beam with the highest received signal strength. For example, in a scenario where the beam with the highest received signal strength travels over a non-LOS (NLOS) path that is longer than the shortest path (i.e., a LOS path or a shortest NLOS path), the RF signals may arrive later than RF signal(s) received over the shortest path due to propagation delay. Accordingly, if the receiver is performing a task that requires precise timing measurements and the beam with the highest received signal strength is affected by longer propagation delay, then the beam with the highest received signal strength may not be optimal for the task at hand.